


The Morning After

by tbmd1066



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi is whipped as hell, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbmd1066/pseuds/tbmd1066
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up naked and hungover in your co-worker's bed may not actually be the worst thing there is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Levi yawned as his eyes slowly blinked open. Immediately he was surprised to find that he wasn’t in his usual armchair, but in bed. That was nice. It was very warm in bed. He wondered what had made him get here. His head was pounding, so he assumed the cause had been alcohol. What time was it? He tried to sit up to look at his clock, but couldn’t because of the arm around his waist.

Wait.

Oh. Holy shit, there was an arm around his waist. Had he gotten laid last night? A quick check under the covers confirmed he was naked. Well. That left only the question of _who_ ’ _s_ arm was around his waist.

Fucking hell, it could be anyone. Who might he want it to be? Not that it mattered, it would be whoever it was. Too late for hopes and dreams. He turned over carefully, turning his head to meet the yawning, despectacled face of Hanji Zoë.

Hanji. He’d done it with Hanji. And he didn’t remember it. Which was both fantastic and frustrating. _Gee, thanks alcohol, you absolute piece of shit._

He’d had a crush on Hanji for what? Three years?? Something ridiculous like that. And now here she was, in his bed, having totally had sex with him, and he couldn’t remember it. What if she could? Levi was beginning to feel slightly frantic. 

Hanji tightened her grip on his waist and mumbled something into his hair. 

Levi cleared his throat. “Uh, um, Hanji?”

“Nnggh?” Hanji squeezed her eyes closed tighter. 

“Wake up.”

“Nuuuuugh...”

“No, really, wake up.” Levi cleared his throat again so his words would be less clouded by sleep and his hangover. “Hanji.” Yes that was better.

Hanji opened her eyes and looked at him blearily. “What?” Levi said nothing, and just waited for it to click. She blinked a couple times, still half-asleep. “Levi?” Levi nodded. Her brow furrowed, her genius brain finally beginning to start up. 

Then it clicked. 

Hanji bolted straight up with a cry. “Why are you in my bed?!” Levi looked away and handed her the blanket to cover her chest. “Thanks, why are you here?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Oh.” Hanji rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Uh... can you give me my glasses?”

“Yeah.” Levi sat up and fetched her glasses from the bedside table. “Do... um, do you remember anything from last night?”

Hanji nodded, sending Levi’s heart into his throat. “Yeah, I remember saying something along the lines of ‘sure, Erwin, I’d love another whiskey.’ And that’s about it.”

Levi let out a sigh of relief. “Right.” 

An awkward silence fell.

“We totally boned last night, huh?” Hanji finally asked. Levi groaned and covered his face. “Nice.”

“Nice??” Levi stared at her. Hanji shrugged.

“Yeah, sure.” 

Levi continued to stare at her. 

“I mean you know, I haven’t gotten laid in a very long time, and you have a nice butt, so yeah, nice.”

Levi wasn’t sure if he should reply by saying “Yeah, you too.” or “Thanks” or what. He decided to say nothing. Apparently Hanji was not finding the situation as embarrassing as he was. 

Hanji started to laugh. 

“What?”

“It’s just funny.” she said, lying back down and laughing. He glared at her. How dare she look so cute. Bastard.

“It’s not funny.”

“It’s really funny!” she beamed at him. Wow, he loved her smile. But it wasn’t funny! He’d been wanting this to happen for years and now he didn’t even remember it. And he found he was still unable to say a thing. It wasn’t funny. It hurt like a bitch.

“So...” he started. “Now what?”

“Now what, what?” she asked.

“Well. It’s the morning after, so... now what?” he tried not to fidget with the edge of the blanket. 

“Ah, you mean do we go along our merry way and never speak of this again, or do we go for round two?”

Levi’s heart was pounding. Whoever invented emotions deserved to get punched in the fucking face. He merely nodded.

“Hm.” Hanji thought about it. “What do you want to do?” Levi finally noticed she was blushing. 

“I’m a bit hung over for round two.” Levi admitted. “But it might be nice later.”

Hanji beamed at him. She looked relieved.

“You look relieved.” Levi said. “Like you just took a massive dump.”

Hanji laughed, just a little too loudly considering their headaches. “You look the same. Like it was a really big dump.”

“Well, I’ve been holding this dump in for about three years.” Levi confessed.

“Aww, that’s so romantic!” Hanji crooned. “Have you really had a crush on me for three years?”

Levi could feel his face warming. “Uh, yeah something like that.”

“Wow, that’s about half as long as I’ve had a crush on you.”

Levi’s jaw dropped open. “Are you kidding me?”

Hanji wheezed with laughter. “We totally had sex, oh my _God!_ ” she clutched the blanket, curling up with mirth. “Goals achieved!”

Levi stared at her. “Wow you’re serious.”

“Yeah, excluding the headache, this is shaping up to be the best day ever.”

“We could still get killed by titans.” Levi pointed out.

“That’s true.” Hanji said. “That’s a good point. Oh well, at least you didn’t die a virgin.”

“I’m not a virgin.” Levi said indignantly. 

Hanji smirked. “No, you’re not.”

“Oh, fuck you!”

“You walked right into that one!” Hanji cackled.

“You disgust me.” Levi joked. “Where are my pants?”

“Probably on the floor.”

“Your quarters are a mess.”

“This is true.”

“That does disgust me.” Levi muttered. “There they are.” he clambered awkwardly out of Hanji’s bed and picked up his pants. “Can I use your shower?”

“I’m out of soap.”

“Of course you are.” Levi rubbed his eyes and yawned. “I can just go back to my room. I need a clean shirt anyways.”

“Your room is on the next floor.”

“So?” he asked, stepping through the wrong leg hole. 

“Well...” Hanji said, with a crooked smile. “You look a bit... disheveled.” 

Levi looked down at himself. Half-naked, with his pants on the wrong way. His hair was also probably a disaster. He shrugged. “If my image as the impeccably tidy captain is ruined, so be it.”

Hanji laughed. “Oh, it’ll be ruined, alright.”

“I’m going to put the rest of my clothes on now.”

“You do that.” He did. 

“Okay, well. This was probably fun.” Hanji snorted. “I’ll uh, see you later. Tonight. Yeah. Cool.”

“That was incredibly poetic.” Hanji teased.

“Shut up.”

“I’m looking forward to tonight.”

“Sober.”

“Yes.” 

Holy crap, he was going to have sex with Hanji. Again. Holy crap. 

_I love you._ he thought to himself. 

“What are you staring at?” Hanji smirked.

“Tch, nothing!” he had absolutely zero doubts that he was blushing. But there wasn't a chance in hell he was saying it out loud.

“Alright then, Captain Romance.” she laughed, then smiled right at him. The gentle smile that had caught his eye all those years ago. "Get out of here, little man!"

“Shitty glasses.”

Hanji beamed at him. It was going to be a good day. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I die someday, make sure everyone knows it was this fucking ship that killed me.
> 
> EDIT: There has been a change to the ending, because I came back, read it, and went "Mother of God that's OOC."  
> so I changed it. And now I am happy. It originally had Levi saying he loved her out loud, and that's not quite right. At all. Save that shit for like, proposals or deaths. Yeah.
> 
> EDIT: I changed the amount of time that they've been PINING FOR ONE ANOTHER'S EMBRACE because apparently Levi's only been in the SC for like six years??? I thought it was fifteen omg. Also, Hange has now been crushing on Levi longer than he has been on her, as opposed to the other way around, which is what it was here originally. This is because I looked back at her introducing herself to him, and it's like, wow, wildly thirsty appreciation at first sight on her part. (Calm yourself, Hanjo)


End file.
